


Dramarama

by MoshiHoshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Comedy, Eventual Romance, M/M, Multi, Romance, Seventeen - Freeform, Wonwoo - Freeform, hoshi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoshiHoshi/pseuds/MoshiHoshi
Summary: Soonyoung is a man of many talents. He’s mostly known on campus for being a choreography genius, but he’s skilled with many other hobbies on the side like singing, cooking, playing sports, and let’s forget his favorite: annoying the shit out of his best friend Jihoon. Now he has decided to take on acting, because how bad could it be when he’s good at everything? Turns out it’s MUCH harder than he thought, especially when the school’s acting prodigy and certified asshole Wonwoo makes it his personal business to ensure it doesn’t get any easier.





	Dramarama

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this story will become, all I know is that it'll be a fun ride so buckle up fam :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of it all

“Theatre club? Really? Since when have you ever had an interest in acting?” Jihoon asked incredulously. Soonyoung shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, I just realized that I never tried it before.”

“You said that same thing when you tried out for the soccer team. Now after helping the team get to nationals last year, you’ve quit and decided to join theatre club of all things?”

“Hey first of all, it wasn’t JUST my amazing skills that got us to nationals. Mingyu is an exceptional and legendary player and now that he’s captain I’m sure they’ll actually win nationals this year.” Hoshi argued. “Besides, that was last year’s journey. Tried it and excelled at it as usual, but I don’t know. I just don’t feel the fire for it anymore. But this-” Hoshi slammed down and pointed at the flyer for theatre club. “-This is just calling out to me. And you know what they say: new school year, new me.”

Jihoon sighed in exasperation and closed his laptop, knowing he wasn’t going to get any work done now that Soonyoung had came at him all riled up. “It’s ‘new year new me’, and there are so many things stupid about that phrase I can’t even begin to explain, but forget it.”

“Come on now Woozi, don’t be a kill-joy.”

“Keep calling me Woozi and I’ll kill you.” Jihoon threatened. Soonyoung threw his hands up as if surrendering. “Jihoon please. Join me in joining the drama club. It’ll be fun.”

“Ah yes, because everytime you say ‘it’ll be fun’ it doesn’t backfire for me AT ALL.” Jihoon replied sarcastically. “Forget it. Even if I wanted to, I really can’t right now. It’s only been a few weeks since the new semester and Mrs. Song is already killing us with this project. We have to produce a whole 3-4 minute music piece based off of our most cherished childhood memory and present it to the class by this friday. I _barely_ have memories from my childhood, let alone cherished ones. How am I supposed to present shit?!”

“Wow, that’s rough. And you sound stressed my friend. You know what I hear is a great way of releasing stress? By pouring your emotions out through acting!” Soonyoung lifted up the flyer and gave a goofy smile. Jihoon glared at the boy, then rolled his eyes. Soonyoung sure was a piece of work when he put his mind to it. With an aggravated sigh, Jihoon packed up his belongings and stood up from the table he was occupying in the quiet corner of the library. “Goodbye Soonyoung.”

“Wait, where are you going?”

“My other hiding place away from you.” With that Jihoon was out of the library before Soonyoung knew it. Now he was left all alone. What to do now?

Oh yeah, he remembered, _it’s lunchtime. Shouldn’t I be eating? Gotta get some energy before going to drama club for the first time after school._

He went to the cafeteria and didn’t see anything he preferred, but bought some triangle kimbap and milk anyway. After he purchased his “meal”, he looked around to see where he would sit today. Before he had a good chance to decide, someone slugged their arm around his shoulder. “Hey Soon, my man! Come sit with us.” It was Jooheon, followed by some other guys from the soccer team. Soonyoung happily obliged.

The members of the soccer team often sat in the middle of the cafeteria. Not because of the cliche’ thing where popular people/jocks sat in the middle of the cafeteria so everyone could see their glory and blah blah blah. It was simply because the long tables were only in the middle and was literally the only place they could all fit, including their girlfriends and other non-soccer friends.

“So” Jooheon started once they were all seated and eating, “What’s this I hear about you quitting soccer? You’re really gonna leave us like that dude?”

Soonyoung scratched the back of his neck and nodded apologetically. “Yeah, it was a hard decision, but I decided I should use the time doing something else, ya know?”

“Bullshit. You knew you were gonna quit before you started. Isn’t that what you always do?” Jooheon replied jokingly, giving him a slight push on his shoulder. “Or was it just too hard for you, huh? Couldn’t keep up with all this?” He flexed his muscles arrogantly, earning a laugh from everyone at the table. Soonyoung had to pry his eyes away from his friends surprisingly well-toned arms and instead chug his milk down. Can’t let himself get caught checking a guy out like that.

“Ha you’re totally right, you got me man. I’m just a total slug compared to you.” He joked lightheartedly.

“Hey don’t worry, I feel you Soon.” Luhann chimed in from across the table. “Soccer is vigorous and demanding. If I didn’t love it so much I probably would have quit too.”

“More like if your father didn’t invest in your soccer career since you were a toddler.” Xiumin teased. Luhan responded by reaching out to flick him on the forehead, but the other avoided by grabbing the boys finger and biting it instead. Luhan gave out a small yelp and Xiumin apologized by kissing the boys finger. Soonyoung looked away from the small lover’s quarrel and stuffed his face with the kimbap. He realized another benefit to leaving the soccer team: less moments that made it hard/awkward for him to hide his sexual orientation.

Yes, Soonyoung is gay. Is that a problem? Well, looking at it from most people's point of view, that answer would be no. It's a pretty progressive time right now, especially among people his age. However, Soonyoung isn’t keen to opening up about that part of his life. He’s told literally only one person in the entire world about it and that was of course his best friend Jihoon. It was in middle school when Jihoon revealed he was bisexual, and Soonyoung felt the urge to come out to him as well. Other than that, he was determined to keep his secret with him to the grave (ok yeah that’s a little dramatic, maybe just for another 10 years or so).

His thoughts were interrupted by fingers snapping in his face. “Earth to Soonyoung!”

“Huh?” He replied with a mouth full of kimbap. Mingyu, the one who had been trying to get his attention, chuckled slightly. “I asked what you were planning to do instead of soccer this year?”

“Oh, uh yeah,” He quickly swallowed his food before continuing to speak. “I’m joining the theatre club.” At that, everyone turned their heads to him. “Really now? Are you sure about that?” Jooheon asked.

“Yeah, I mean how hard could it be?”

“Probably just as hard, if not, harder than soccer, but like, in a different way.” Luhan responded.

“Yeah, seems like it’s a lot of pressure to perform.” Replied Jooheon.

“Well, in soccer we basically perform and entertain the people by putting on a good show and winning the game, which is also a lot of pressure. Seriously guys, it can’t be that hard.” Soonyoung stated. The rest of the team just shrugged it off and continued with their conversation.

“You know” Mingyu started, “I actually know someone in the drama club. My best friend actually. His name is Wonwoo and he’s apparently the top actor there.”

“Oh really?” Soonyoung asked. “Yeah” Mingyu replied. “He’s a cool guy once you get to know him. You should try befriending him and he’ll probably show you the ropes and what not.”

“Thanks for the tip, I’ll be sure to do that!” Soonyoung smiled, feeling a little relieved that he already somewhat knows someone there.

_Looks like this really will be a lot of fun after all._


End file.
